


抚慰汝心 Hurt/Comfurt

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insanity Theon Greyjoy, M/M, Past Abuse, Robb Stark is a Gift
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 假如罗柏没有死于血色婚礼，而是与已经被拉姆斯折磨得失去人格的席恩相遇
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Kudos: 9





	抚慰汝心 Hurt/Comfurt

“大人，席恩·葛雷乔伊已被我们关押在地牢。”侍从前来汇报，罗柏点点头，“带我去见他。”  
罗柏不得不怀疑席恩是故意的，故意一步一步消除他的怒火。  
在他怒不可遏想要用席恩的项上人头祭奠他死去的两个弟弟时，他得知席恩并没有杀他们，他的两位弟弟现在逃亡在世界一隅；当他准备为了鲁温学士，罗德里克爵士，铁匠密肯等临冬城中丧生的人复仇时，他又得知鲁温学士和罗德里克爵士为拉姆斯·波顿所害，而席恩在占领城堡后并未伤害临冬城的臣民；他又想起了他的母亲，徒利家的长女，他温柔而视子如命的母亲，他的母亲丧命于他的舅舅艾德慕的婚礼，——那婚礼本应是他的，若那婚礼是他的，他的母亲也定不会丧命。然而他却把真心错付给了简妮，兰尼斯特手下封臣维罗斯特家的小女儿，他本应料到这可能是兰尼斯特家的一场阴谋，但他却没有。他的悔婚葬送了他一半的精兵，也使得他的母亲丢掉了性命。  
而这件事情不能怪在席恩身上，是他的冲动，他的愚蠢，他的耿直，他自认为崇高的荣誉毁掉了一切，如果他没有和简妮结婚，没有违背佛雷家的婚约，他的母亲本不应该命丧于冰冷的弗雷城，是他的过错，他一生都将活在悔恨之中，是简妮的错，她与她的母亲联合起来设计了圈套，而他就这样轻易地上钩，就像一只麻雀贪食陷阱中的谷粟。  
罗柏让维罗斯特家族付出了代价，他取消了与简妮的婚约，这个女人不再是他的王后（如若不是信件被北境捕获证据确凿，罗柏可能真的会被眼泪涟涟心如蛇蝎的女子骗到），而维罗斯特家族也会在史册上消亡，待兰尼斯特投降之日，他会让这个家族消失于史册。  
地牢一如既往地冰冷潮湿，可是也许波顿在里面投掷了过多的囚犯，曾经干净的地牢如今血污满地，整个地牢都散发着一股尸体腐烂的臭味。罗柏在地牢的最深处见到了席恩，他设想过无数种他见到席恩的场景，无论他最后如何将席恩杀死，他面对的席恩都是那副笑得漫不经心的模样，可是眼前的席恩却并非如此，他甚至无法相信眼前的人是他曾经的挚友，一同长大的伙伴。  
“席恩·葛雷乔伊？”罗柏试探着对着眼前缩成一团的肮脏不堪的人叫出那个熟悉的名字，然而眼前的破布只是抖动了一下，便小声嗫嚅起来，“我不是席恩，我不是席恩！我是臭佬！我是臭佬！”  
罗柏目瞪口呆，“你们对席恩做了什么？史塔克从来没有虐待俘虏的恶习。”  
卫兵和狱卒尴尬地解释，“少主，从我们抓到葛雷乔伊开始，他就是这个样子。事实上我们根本没有抓他，我们只是走向他，他便向我们跪地求饶了。”  
罗柏蹲下身子，掰开腐臭之人蜷缩成一团的身体，用手抬起他的下巴，终于在肮脏打结的长发间看到了那双熟悉的绿色眸子，只是从前那眸子是清亮的，笑起来时还带着丝丝媚意，而如今那双眸子涣散不堪，唯一能看到的只有恐惧，“席恩，真的是你吗？”  
“我不是席恩！我是臭佬！我是拉姆斯大人的狗！我永远忠于拉姆斯大人！”瘦削的人尖叫起来，罗柏发现眼前的人少了很多牙齿。囚犯想要把罗柏的手推开，罗柏这才发现席恩的手指竟然残缺不全，有三根手指只有指节，左手的拇指已经全然消失。  
罗柏愕然，下意识松了手，而席恩趁着罗柏松手连忙爬回了地牢深处，重新把自己缩成一团，口中还一直喃喃自语，“我是臭佬，我是臭佬，臭佬臭佬，听话乖巧……”  
一种生理的不适击中了罗柏的胃部，他忍住喉咙干呕的冲动，吩咐道，“你们找人给葛雷乔伊洗个澡，给他一身新衣服，等他冷静下来后再带他来见我。”  
两位士兵依言去抓地牢深处的席恩，罗柏先行离开，他背后传来席恩凄厉的惨叫声。

罗柏回到了议事厅，蓝礼的信使已经在等待他了，“史塔克大人，这是蓝礼国王给您的手信。”  
罗柏展开，内容无非是感谢的措辞，最后蓝礼要求他宣誓效忠。  
“蓝礼国王十分赞赏您的机智聪明，如若不是您在河间地拦住了泰温的军队，蓝礼陛下不会如此轻易地拿下君临。”  
“我的妹妹如何？”  
“珊莎小姐已经被蓝礼陛下安排在最好的房间好好休息，她时时刻刻期盼着和你团聚呢。”  
一种前所未有的疲惫感袭击了罗柏，“我会宣誓效忠蓝礼大人，在史坦尼斯大人死后，他本来就是最合理的王位继承者，北境没有理由不宣誓效忠，我会表示臣服，待北境安定之后，我会亲自前往君临表达忠诚，接回我的妹妹珊莎·史塔克。”  
侍从看上去明显松了一口气，他可能并没有想到罗柏如此轻易地便表示投降，“史塔克大人，您并不用去君临宣誓忠诚，我们都知道史塔克家一言九鼎。那荒淫的太后也承认了自己的罪行，而那三个乱伦的产物也已经被我们看管起来，他的大儿子不知所踪，二儿子又是个半人，兰尼斯特承受不起失去独女和三个孙儿的痛苦，因此，泰温投降是迟早的事情。而在您摘下王冠之后，蓝礼陛下会派人帮您镇压波顿的叛乱维持北境的和平，至于佛雷一家，他们违反了宾客权力，蓝礼陛下定会替诸神惩罚他们。”  
“天佑蓝礼，万分感激。”罗柏·史塔克叹气，他是孤独的王者，在母亲离世简妮背叛之后，他甚至没有交心的人，一切只能由自己决定，“北境的侯爵都已集中在临冬城之内，明天一早我便会向众人传达蓝礼国王的旨意，北境本无叛心，只要蓝礼国王愿意还史塔克家一个公道，我没有必要与拜拉席恩抗衡。”  
侍从大喜过望，“十分感谢您！”  
侍从离去后，卡史塔克走了进来，“我的主人，我向您忏悔。”  
“忏悔何事？”  
“波顿家曾和我商议要背叛您，而我当时正经历丧子之痛，而您的母亲又为了自己的女儿放走了弑君者，我怒火攻心，鬼迷心窍下竟然真的与他商议，但后来，您严厉处罚了您的母亲，并且没有惩罚我杀死兰尼斯特家两个孩子的事情，我万分感激，便拒绝了他。虽然拒绝了他，可是因为此事我日日夜夜不得安息，因此今日向您忏悔，请您降罪。”  
我早已看出了你的反心，可北境需要卡史塔克，史塔克需要卡史塔克，罗柏道，“愿七神宽恕你，您和我母亲的错误，七神都看在眼里，我们史塔克也为自己的失言承担了苦涩的果实。卡史塔克大人，您的两位儿子英勇无双，呓语森林中，他们为北境，为史塔克，为卡史塔克赢下的功绩我永世难忘，而您和您的妻子人至白头却遭遇如此的丧子之痛，实由这飞来北境的横祸所至，待我们将波顿灭族之后，我许您波顿家的城堡，作为对您的补偿。”  
粗壮的男人激动的胡子都开始颤抖，他真挚地道谢之后便离去了。处理完临冬城琐碎的事情，又与将领们商议了攻打恐怖堡的具体事宜后，夜已经深了。罗柏并未吃晚餐，可一想起席恩那肮脏狼狈的模样，怯懦的眼神与凄厉的惨叫，他便胃口顿失。罗柏叫来了侍从，“席恩怎么样了？”  
侍从面露为难之色，犹豫半晌后才说，“大人，我们先是派侍女给葛雷乔伊洗澡，可是他力气太大，差点弄伤了我们的侍女，于是派了几个年轻的仆人硬压着他进了澡盆，他却大声尖叫，不停挣扎，活像疯了，我们不敢再动他，只好把他安置在了房间里，等您过去处置。”  
罗柏紧紧皱起了眉，“带我去见他。”  
也许是巧合，也许不是，侍从把席恩安排在了席恩曾经的房间，罗柏打发侍从再去端一盆温暖的洗澡水来，自己进入房间，却发现房间空无一人。已经习惯了打仗的将军屏住呼吸，听到了衣柜那处传出窸窣声，罗柏打开门，看到湿淋淋的席恩缩成一团，一脸惊恐地看着他，“不要给我洗澡！臭佬不能洗澡！拉姆斯大人会杀了我的。”  
罗柏看着席恩这狼狈的模样，一点也无法把他与从前那个鲜衣怒马的少年联系起来，柔声安慰，“席恩，拉姆斯·波顿已经跑了，虽然我们还没有找到他，但是无论是他还是卢斯·波顿，被抓都是早晚的事，你在临冬城，我不会让他伤害你的。”  
“我不是席恩，席恩已经死了，我是臭佬。”席恩疯狂摇着头，水珠子甩在罗柏的身上，几个侍从端来了新的澡盆，席恩看到澡盆又吓得缩成了一团，罗柏吩咐侍从们退下，他锁上了房间门，又走回柜子前面，“席恩，是我帮你洗澡，还是你自己进去。”  
可怜的人吓得啜泣起来，“求求您了，大人，我真的不能洗澡，拉姆斯大人会把我的皮剥掉的，您行行好吧。”  
“他不会再伤害你了，我会保护你。”罗柏一边说着一边把席恩从衣柜里拖了出来，他震惊于席恩过于纤瘦的手腕，他不敢相信眼前的人曾经和他嬉戏打闹，训练格斗。席恩拼命反抗，可是他看上去受了太多的折磨，根本毫无缚鸡之力，罗柏很轻易地就把他拖到了澡盆旁边，他扯掉席恩的衣物，席恩的上半身暴露在罗柏的面前。  
“席恩？”  
罗柏愕然，面前的胸脯瘦弱到可惜清楚地看到根根肋骨，然而这却并不是最惹人注意的，最惹人注意的是席恩满身的伤疤，刀伤，烙伤，他甚至失去了一边的乳头。  
“这是拉姆斯折磨你留下的？”  
席恩趁着罗柏惊讶挣脱了罗柏的手，赤裸着上身爬回了衣柜，“是拉姆斯大人！你不能直呼其名，他会剥掉你的皮的。”  
“妈的，我会剥了他的皮，把他的皮挂在城墙外面！”愤怒充斥了罗柏的脑海，他已经很久没有像一个冲动的少年一样愤怒到如此地步了，罗柏脱掉了上衣，露出精壮的胸膛，“我帮你洗澡。”  
罗柏把哀嚎着的席恩再次拖出衣柜，他把臭烘烘的瘦弱男人摁在自己的怀里，以便能够脱掉对方的裤子，怀中人一只手推拒着他，另一只手死死抓住裤头，“不要挨我这么近，我会弄脏你的，我不想弄脏你。”罗柏并未理会他的哀嚎，任由席恩的眼泪沾湿了自己的胸膛，“你不会弄脏我，你是和我从小一起长大的兄弟，和我并肩作战的战友，你怎么会弄脏我？”  
“不要，我不是席恩，求求你了，放过我吧。”席恩哭叫着，大声抽噎，像一个被老鹰摁住垂死挣扎的兔子，“求求您了，不要看我，不……”  
席恩昏倒在罗柏的怀里，罗柏连忙查看席恩的面色，看到对方脏兮兮的脸上被泪水冲洗出好几道泪痕，虽然狼狈，但没什么大碍。大概是因为情绪失控，营养不良，再加上最近神经过于紧张，所以体质过弱而晕倒了吧。  
但至少我的耳边清净了。罗柏有些内疚于自己如此过分的想法，轻轻帮席恩脱去了裤子，然而，当罗柏看到席恩的下半身时，他再次愣住了。他已经无力去计算自己为席恩的境遇愕然了几次，愤怒已经无法形容他的感觉，罗柏的脑子一片空白。  
他把软软的席恩揽进自己的怀里，呆呆地坐了很久，最后，他亲了亲昏迷的人的太阳穴，开始为席恩清洗身体。  
他现在终于承认，他无法责怪席恩的，无论现在，将来，还是永远。

完


End file.
